Those Magic Changes
by Soccer girl 4eva
Summary: It all started in fourth year, why on earth couldn't James Potter keep his mouth shut? If he had, none of this would have started, none of this at all.


This is just a taster... I'll only continue if I get good feedback. Please don't flame.

Disclaimer; Oh I wish...

* * *

It was her fourth year at Hogwarts. Amy Bone was glaring at her teacher, Professor McGonagall who was telling them about their test that she was giving them the next day.

"100 questions," The class groaned in unison as she continued to talk. "Fifty of them are essays…"

She continued to drone on as Amy slowly lifted her head off of her face, leaning back and stretching her back. She slouched in her chair, resting her head on the top of it. She yawned loudly, closing her eyes. She quickly sat up when she heard the teacher dismiss the class, she trotted out of the class, stopping outside of the room to talk to her friend, Anitra.

"I'm so SICK of the teachers piling on the homework, it's total crap!" Amy said angrily.

"I know," Said Anitra as she continued to talk, Amy noticed Sirius Black and James Potter standing behind Anitra, chatting quietly. Amy raised an eyebrow at them, this can't be good she heard Sirius say her name so, naturally she said to them, "What are you talking about, Black?"

He said nothing, not even sparing her a glance, he walked quickly away, followed by James. Amy shot Anitra a confused look before saying, "That was weird."

"It's Black and Potter, what do you expect?"

"Good point."

Amy walked out of the castle with Lily Evans, her other best friend. The sat under a tree by the lake. Amy laid down, folding her hands under her head, "Ahh, this is the life." She said.

"Yeah…"

"Yup." Said another voice, a deeper voice.

"Go away, Potter." Said Lily, not even opening her eyes.

"But, Evans, I have something to tell your friend." He pleaded.

"Don't care-"

"I do!" Amy yelped.

"See…" Potter said, pointed to Amy.

"Oh, shut up, Potter." Lily said angrily, stomping away, but not before she sent a glare at Amy, as if it was her fault.

"Spit it out Potter."

"Never mind." He said, turning around.

"Wait," Said Amy, as he turned around to face her. "What the hell did you tell Black to do to me after school?"

"Nothing, no you got it wrong, he just comes up to me and says, 'I'm gonna go follow Amy around.'". James finished lamely.

"You guys are so weird, why the heck did he say that?." Amy asked, rolling her eyes, that was so like Sirius and so random and slightly creepy.

"For fun." Shrugged James.

"He must be easily entertained." Said Amy, wanting to end this odd conversation now.

"Yes," He said, "You entertain him a lot."

"What the crap are you talking about?"

"He stares at you a lot during school, I don't know if you've noticed…"

"No," She lied, she had noticed it a few times, but he seemed to stare at everyone… creepy. "You're lying."

"No, ask anyone." He said, whipping his arms around for emphases.

"Fine, what the hell are you talking about, Potter?"

"I just told you…"

"What, do you think he likes me or something?." She asked, her heart beating quickly, this can't be true?

"I don't know, maybe, I don't know who he likes."

"It's probably not me, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not… never mind, Potter, you're such a liar." She stormed after Lily, annoyed that he would try to pull a prank like that, like a Marauder could ever like her. She ran up to Lily, and smiled softly.

"What was that all about?" Asked Lily, who had obviously forgotten her previous anger, as she always does after Potter leaves.

"Nothing, just being his normal annoying self." She said, watching James walk back up to the castle.

Anitra snorted loudly before saying. "Let's go get dinner."

Amy followed them to the castle. Her stomach fluttered as she walked, she was trying not to belive him, but she couldn't help but be a little hopeful. She had once liked Sirius, in first and second year, but then got over him this year, or partly over him.

The three girls sat at the end of the Griffindor lunch table. Amy glanced down at Sirius who was laughing at something. She scowled at the flocks of girlssurounding the four boys. "Eww, I hate those girls, they flock around them like they're all that. Urg, those boys make me sick." Lily said angrily.

"Urg, they're so ahh, I can't even explain how much they infuriate me." Amy said, joining in on the ranting.

"They aren't that bad-"

Amy and Lily shot Anitra a glare that silenced her immediately.

"Well, can't I have my own opinion."

"Nope." Kaitlyn Turner, Anitra's best friend said loudly.

Later In the common room...

Amy found herself staring at Sirius, though she tried not to, he was very handsome. She couldn't help but feel angry when she saw girls that she absolutely hated flirting with him and him flirting back! It infuriated her so! She couldn't get the thought of him flirting with her out of her head, it would be wonderful! Why could he flirt with those girls, but not her? What did she ever do to deserve to get ignored like she does? Nothing. He's just an arrogant prick. A hot, nice, funny, arrogant prick. Amy glanced back at her Transfiguration essay, it was driving her nuts! She could care less how you become an animagus. It meant nothing to her, she would never use this in life, what was the point in learning it? She thrust her quill down angrily and tossed it and her essay into her bag. She stormed out of the room and into the library, she was getting sick of Sarah Murray's annoying giggling at everything Sirius said.She thrust her bag on the floor of the library sitting between the shelves. After a few minutes she laid on the floor when she heard a deep voice say, "Having fun, Bone?"


End file.
